My Freckled Love
by OceDaTurtle
Summary: When Rory pulls out a not so little orphan Annie out of a FanFiction story, it's love at first sight...but is the feeling returned? Collab with MadeOfTheInternet and TypicalDorkyGirl101.
1. The Girl

**A/N- K- Hey universe, it's MOTI43 in a collab with Ocici Blue and TypicalDorkyGirl101. M- Hi! Just call me Maria. K- and me Kiara. So when you see a letter, you know whose talking in author notes! O- it's Ocici, and after a long discussion we decided on an oc and Rory pairing! The oc is teenage Annie! From the old movie though...K- but I like black Annie. O- Annie is Rory's crush or as we like to call it, Senpai! M- dang, that video was creepy. By the way, long story about the Senpai thing. O- guys! We need to stop talking and let the people read! Enjoy! K-(see ya at the end author's note!) M- (see ya! BTW her name is actually Oceanie.) K-(we'll shut up now. ENJOY!)**

.

 **Rory's POV**  
I was scrolling through when I saw one fanfic that got my attention. It was called: Annie: Revamped* it was about Annie as a teen with parents and a house. I click on it and read the first two paragraphs. "This is amazing! I'm in love!"

Rory grabbed Benny's spell book (he stole it which wasn't easy.)

 _*Flashback_ *  
Rory waited until both his friends were asleep (they had a sleepover) to attack "They'll never see it coming" he whispered grabbing the marker from his backpack. Then he saw Benny's spellbook "Don't mind if I do" he said taking the book. Then he started to draw on his friends faces.  
* _End of Flashback_ *

He flipped through the pages until he found the right spell. "Here we are!" Rory chanted something in Latin and pointed his finger at the computer. In a whirl of purple, a girl with puffy, red, shoulder length hair and freckles popped out of the computer screen. The startled girl finally spoke "w-who are you how'd I get here?!" "Uh, um, wel-" that's all Rory could say before he fell unconscious and the girl ran off into the rain.

As soon a Rory gained consciousness he grabbed his phone and called Ethan "Hello? Rory?" "Hey E, can you and the others come over? I kinda screwed up… again" "We'll be right over" Ethan said annoyed. When the gang arrived the first thing Benny did was snatch his spell book from Rory. "I keep telling you to stop stealing my stuff!" said Benny angirly. "Well, we have bigger problems! I was going through fa-" Rory couldn't finish because Erica cut him off "Cut to the chase" she hissed "Ok fine I kinda brought a fanfiction character to life and now she's missing." I peeped out "RORY!" They yelled in unison. "Sorry, they made her sound hot!" "Now we have to find her" Ethan said flatly.

"I don't think so" a voice said. It belonged to Sarah "I went to the bathroom and found her hiding in the bathtub"she pointing to the red haired girl she had in one arm. "Well now that that's done I'm going home!" Benny shouted walking out the door along with Ethan and Erica. "She's all yours" Sarah said letting go of the girl and leaving. "I guess I have some explaining to do" Rory said to the girl "yes you do!"

.

 **A/N- K- sorry if that sucked we tried! O- Maria disappeared while we were writing but she fixed all our grammar mistakes! K- This is fun! Its true m when MIA for part of the story bit she'll be here next time! O- what are you talking about? Who is Mia? K-its what you said when someone disappears also we're gonna try and make this series three books long. O- MAYBE 4 K- we'll have to see we may have a meeting tomorrow about it who knows *shrugs* O- We're gonna go now! Thanks for reading! K-or not reading good night everybody! M- I'm back! Oh, everybody left. Well, it's 1 am and I have school tomo-today so I'm going to sleep in a few minutes. Also I have no idea what Kiara meant and I tried to fix the grammar but I really didn't get what she was saying, so yeah! Good night!**

 **~M,O,K**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: O- This is not a chapter, but it's just a very important author's note. Kiara (aka MadeOfTheInternet43) will not be writing the story with us anymore because she wanted to do something with the story me an Maria thought was unfair! Not going into details, for privacy reasons. But it's OK! Nothing will change, just one less person in the author's notes. And if we can maybe me and Maria might be able to find another person to work with us! I said MIGHT.

Thanks! For reading!


	3. The sleepover

A/N: O- Hi guys! We have a very sad and devastating authors note... KIARA IS BACK! K-;D you didn't think I'd be gone forever now did ya? M- Also, thanks if you're coming from Google+! O- Right now I have NO IDEA what this chapter is about. Oh wait, we still have what Kiara sent to Maria! So we have all our progress! K- plus the some I added (and forgot to delete)

O- I guess there isn't really anything else to do with this author's note. It just rained and it's very gloomy outside so I rather not write a long author's note. M- hey, I always say gloomy! Whatever. O- Did you know we just spent 30 minutes arguing over what kinda hair the girl should have! We are such low leveled noobs! M- Yeah, we argue a lot.

.

.

"Well, explain!" She hissed. "Well, I brought you to life!" Said Rory. "How? I'm already alive?" The girl asked confused. "Well, you're alive now but you were in a story before" he confessed. "How did you bring me to life?"

"With magic" He squeaked. "WHAT, HOW?! Magic's not real!" "Surprise!" Rory said flatly. "It is in Whitechapel, the weirdest in Canada … and maybe the world!" "If magic is real, show me some" she said crossing her arms.

"I can't! Benny took his spell book back!" Rory said whining. "But I can show you this" Rory hissed and flashed his fangs at the girl. "B-b-but vampires aren't real" she said frightened. "Welcome to Whitechapel, where anything can happen!"

.

-Time skip-

"Explain to me why we came back here?" Erica asked annoyed "Rory told the girl about the supernatural and thought we should come." Answered Benny "So lemme get this straight… three of you are vampires, one of you is a seer and the others a wizard?" The girl asked still confused.

"Yup, now enough about us tell us about yourself" Rory said trying to take the topic off their weirdness. "Well there is nothing really to tell" the girl stated. "My name's Annie, I'm 16, I used to live in New York till you somehow brought me into your world."

.

The next day, Annie was walking to school, that she was somehow already attending and walked to her locker. On her way Erica, and Sarah ran over and squealed, "Sleepover!" And handed her an invitation. "What for?" Annie asked a bit nervous ."It's kind of a "Welcome to Whitechapel" party for just us girls so we can get to know you better. It's at my house by the way" Erica explained. "Also don't sound nervous were not gonna bite you in your sleep" Sarah added.

"Speak for yourself! Sometimes I like a midnight snack" Erica said with a smirk. Annie looked at Erica with horror, but Sarah quickly added "She's joking! Don't worry!"

-Time Skip-

"So, we planned on having a makeover!" Sarah said smiling. "We want to do your hair first , so what do you want it to look like?" Erica asks. "What's wrong with my hair now?" Annie poked a her puffy shoulder length hair. "There's nothing wrong with it! We just want to show you a new style so you can flip between styles!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Well, I kind of want my hair to be like Merida's hair from the movie Brave" Annie said slowly. "But not so big" "So then your nickname can be Merida!" Sarah says (once again) excitedly. "You are so excited today!" Erica says rolling her eyes. Annie was searching up something when she saw something that caught her eye. "Guys! Did you know that the movie Brave was released June 22, 2012?"

"Yeah, I don't care" Erica answered "Be nice!" Sarah hissed. "So we doing this or what?!" Annie asked excitedly "this is gonna be so much fun" Erica smirked grabbing her curling iron. Erica started to curl Annie's hair little by little which annoyed Annie. "How long is this gonna take?" "Who knows?" She said smirking. "Erica! Can you stop with the smirking!" Sarah said annoyed.

When they were done, they found Sarah on her phone. Sarah looked up and clapped. "Annie! You look so good!" Erica have Annie a bottle of hair spray. "This will help it stay like this longer" said Erica. "So how'd you two become vampires?" Annie finally asked "Crappy exboyfriend " Sarah hissed "Her Crappy ex-boyfriends friend" Erica answered.

"Oh..." Annie said softly. "Well, what's next for the makeover?" Annie asked to break the awkward silence. "Makeup!" Sarah practically shouted. "That's probably the 5th time today" Erica grumbled. She took out her mascara and eye liner and began to wing the eyeliner on Annie's eyes. "Erica! You don't put eyeliner before for put eyeshadow!" Sarah said in an annoyed. Erica rolled her eyes as Sarah took out a lipstick called Blood Red.

"Well that sounds right" Sarah said with a chuckle. Sarah applyed the lipstick and finished it with lipgloss. "Perfect!" Sarah squealed. Erica rolled her eyes and applyed a brownish gold eyeshadow to Annie's eyelids. "Done!" The two girls shouted happily handing Annie a mirror "Here, see how good you look" Erica redhead gasped touching her face "I…look…like…a…hoe!" Annie cried out "Get it off my face!" "Your just not used to it!" Said Sarah.

"Well, was that the last thing?" Asked Annie. "Nope! We still need to do your nails!" Answered Sarah. Annie groaned as Sarah went to YouTube and looked up some Simply Nailogucal nail designs. Erica simply just asked what her favorite color was. "Aqua!" "No purple!" "No pink!" Annie couldn't decide so Erica just painted her toes red. But Sarah went all out with her nails. She did gradients on all her fingers and finished it off with a holo topcoat. (A/N: O- If you don't watch Simply Nailogical, then you have no idea what I am talking about.)

The three girls sat in a circle on Erica's rug and played Truth or Dare. "Annie, truth or dare!" Asked Erica. "Truth" "is it true that you have a crush on Rory?" Asked Erica with a mischievous grin. "Oh the blonde? No, but I have my eyes on another boy. Annie revealed. "TELL!" Yelled Sarah. " You'll have to wait and find out!" Said Annie. On that note, the three girls crawled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

A/N: O-so sorry it took so long to update! I am extremely tired and I guess when I wake up I'll make this longer. K- bit of a side note Maria ran away again so you know everything is back to normal! O- Thanks for reading! Bye!K- btw sorry if we wrote something wrong for the makeup part cause we are noobs who don't know how to put on makeup BYE!


	4. Knowing More

**A/N: M- Hey guys! I'm sorry for running away all the time. I didn't have WiFi. O- This is the second time with no Maria! M-Sorry! K- anyway… sorry if this chapter's sloppy. It was rushed** **because I'm trying to get into a new fandom. O- I HAD** **TO FORCE THESE NOOBS TO WRITE! M- not me...**

 **O- Yes you...Basically this chapter is about Annie getting to know Benny, Rory, and Ethan! We need her to get settled before we introduce our new character! *wink wink* M- Yeah, you didn't, now let's get this over with and start the chapter! O- actually there will be two new characters but you'll have to wait until book two to meet "it". I can't say any further because Kiara will yell at me...**

 **K-lets get this over with see you at the end. BYE! O- so unenthusiastic. Bye! O- (BTW This whole chapter is probably written by only me, so just warning you if it sucks!) M- (it's not)**

.

The group was hanging out at Starbucks, when Erica noticed Annie combed out her curls. "What the hell Annie, that took me an hour!" Erica said angirly. "Sorry!" Annie says with a shrug. "Speaking of hangouts," Rory interrupted. "Annie! You're coming to Ethan's house tonight!"

"Uh, do you really think my parents would let me come to a BOY'S house for a sleepover?" Annie said with a raised eyebrow. "She has a point" said the green eyed spell master. Rory thought for a while then an idea came up him. "We can go now! Get your stuff, let's go!" Rory grabbed them all by the wrists and ran to Ethan's house, leaving Sarah and Erica sipping their lattes.

When Rory, Ethan, Benny, and Annie reached Ethan's front step Rory banged on the Morgan's front door. They were then greeted my Mrs. Morgan. "Hello boys! And girl!" Mrs. Morgan said excitedly. Then Ethan spoke up "Mom, this is Annie." "Is this your new girlfriend?!" Mrs. Morgan said beaming with happiness.

"MOM!" Ethan groaned. "Sorry! Come in." When they entered the house they were greeted with a fresh batch of cookies. Benny reached for one and got his hand smacked. "This is for the the bakesale for church! Don't touch!" Mrs. Morgan snapped. "Ok, ok," Said Benny. With a snap if her fingers Mrs. Morgan covered the cookies with plastic wrap.

Annie's eyes almost bludged out of her head. "You can do magic too?!" Asked Annie. "Yup! But my baking skills are all me!" Mrs. Morgan said proudly. "Enough of the cookie talk, let's go!" said Rory impatiently. Rory ran up to Ethan's room and the rest followed.

"So what video game do you wanna play first?" asked Ethan. "Call of Duty!" said Benny "Galactic Battle 13!" said Rory. "Life is Strange!" suggested Annie. They all looked at her with the dumb face. "What is Life Is Strange?!" asked Benny. "Only the best game ever! I have it in my backpack, lemme go get it" said Annie excitedly. "I'm starting to regret this..." said Benny. 30 minutes later, Annie had the boys sucked into Max's life!

"Make fun of Victoria!" yelled Benny. "Don't listen to him, confront Victoria!" yelled Ethan. Annie rolled her eyes, but then Ethan's TV shut off. "What happened?" Asked Annie. "Uh, I should've told you this before but my console has to upload...for 20 minutes" Ethan said sheepishly. Benny and Rory shot him dirty looks and Annie made a suggestion. "How about we talk a bit? First I was dying to know, Rory, how'd you become a vampire?"

"One word: Erica." answered Rory. "Don't ask how she managed to bite me" He started to blush. "Now talk about me!" Benny said happily. "Hey Benny, are your parents spellmasters too?" asked Annie. Rory and Ethan gave her the "look what you've done!" look. "My parents died when I was 8 in a car crash." Benny said coldly. "I am so sorry Benny" Annie said with her mouth open. A single tear trickeled down Benny's cheek.

"But I still love living with my grandma." Benny finally replied wiping away the tear. "Change of topic: let's talk about crushes!" Ethan suggested. "Sure" "Why not" the other two boys answered "U-uh s-sure" Annie replied nervously. The boys eyed her suspiciously "Ok… Benny you wanna go first?" Rory asked the spellmaster "Sure! I don't have a crush anymore… but after Saturday I might have a girlfriend!" He chirped out.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked "It's me and Erica's first date" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Rory your turn" Annie said turning to the blonde "Well I u-uh guess I like Della" Rory lied*. "Hey! How come we didn't know this?!" Ethan asked with mock hurt "It's um… I was planning on telling you… soon" Rory lied again.

"Sure, whatever. Ethan, your turn" Benny said a bit annoyed. "I don't have one" he started making Annie smile. "But what I do have is my wonderful girlfriend Sarah" Annie frowned. "So Annie who's your crush?" Ethan asked filled with curiosity "Yeah who?" Benny added. "Spill it" "We u-uh u-um I-" Annie stuttered as Rory's phone went off.

"I gotta go...my cousin's in town and we have to got to go to dinner. Sorry, see you tomorrow guys" the blonde explained getting up to leave "Bye" "I should go too, grandma probably is about done with dinner" Benny said leaving with Rory. "Do you have to go to Annie?" Ethan asked "I probably should. My parents wouldn't want me to stay too long at a boy's house" "See you later" he said. "You. I have a crush on you Ethan." she whispered as she left him alone.

.  
 **K-wow this chapter was long. Also it was so hard to write about the boys. #girls4life. Now I should probably get the others to write that author's note cause I finished the chapter with out them hehe ;) O- I'm here! And I also have sad news... We are putting this story on hold for a little while. Just a little. We need to figure some stuff out! K-(after the next chapter) O- Huh? K-well we have to release"it" or half of it… M-Oh I'm here now. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! xoxoxoxo K- We're never saying that again! Also Hey universe! because I didn't say the in the first note. Make sure to leave a review (to show someone's reading this) and hope you liked this chapter. Bye! ~MOTI43, TDG101, Ocici Blue**


	5. A New Face

A/N: K-Hey universe! O- First of all, THANK YOU TOBN FOR REVIEWING OUR STORY! K- she deleted the original author's note to say thanks… O- Don't act like you're not excited! You were screaming your head off on Hangouts! K- I never said I wasn't excited!

M- Anyway, we would like to say that you (TOBN) have been an inspiration to us! O- I started writing because of you! M- All of us started writing because of you! K- I started writing before I read her stories but she was part of why I got an account!

O- But we also are very very very grateful for the rest of the people who read our story! THANK YOU! M- We should get on with the chapter. O- Before I let you read, We took this story OFF of hold. TOBN and the rest of our freckles encouraged us! (Freckles is the nickname I chose for our viewers)

.

.

.

.

Annie was on her phone checking her Instagram when she got a text from Erica. She opened it up and read the text. "Party. My house. At 9 or else..." read the text. "Um, ok I don't wanna find out the or else so I'll come!" She replies a bit scared of what Erica could do.

Annie looked up and saw a blonde vampire flying outside her window. She opened the window and let him in. "Hey Rory! Did you get the text?" "Of course I didn't, I hacked onto Benny's phone and found out" Annie chuckles. "Are you going?" She finally asks. "Yup, are you?" "Yup"

There was an awkward silence between the two. "I should probably go get ready" Rory says. "Bye" With that, he left he room. Annie glanced at her watch. It was already 7:43 PM.

-Time skip 55 minutes later-

Annie looked at herself in the mirror putting the final touches on her outfit. It was nothing fancy. Just a purple T-shirt with some black skinny jeans, her gray wedged boots and her hair in a messy bun. "Ready?"Annie turned around and found Sarah knocking on her window.

Annie opened the window. Sarah started right away, "I don't know if we're going to the same party while you're dressing like that" Sarah looks Annie up and down. "I like being casual, ok?" Annie said with a smile. "Well, we need to lower down the casual!"

"We sound like a mother and daughter fighting" Annie said. "I'm not changing"

"You'll regret it" Sarah said in a sing songy voice. "Whatever. We going or what?" She asked grabbing her purse. Sarah and Annie closed the door. And when it opens again, they'll be an "extra" addition.

The group was carpooling in Ethan's run down car. "Seriously E, get a new car!" said an irritated Benny. "Unless you wanna walk, maybe you should shut up!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, I could spice up the car a bit! Paint it red, ramp up the eng-" Rory got cut off by Ethan. "Don't lay a grubby finger on my car." Said Ethan. Everyone else laughed as Rory became silent. Once they arrived to the party, Erica greeted them at the door, wearing a tight red dress, black pumps, and her hair in slight curls.

"Annie! What are you wearing?" Erica said in horror. "Told you" said Sarah with a smirk. "Don't diss my outfit choice!" Said Annie. Erica moved out of the way, and jaws dropped at all the food.

"Erica! How'd you get all this food?" Ethan asked. "I called in a favor." She replied with a smirk.

They all split up as they walked into the room leaving Annie all alone. She went a little farther away from where everyone was dancing and started to dance on her own like nobody was watching.

"You've got some nice moves" someone said to Annie. "Thanks" she smiled turning to face a tall, curly haired blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes.

"Wow" he purred "And you've got an even nicer everything else" "Thanks" Annie blushed " I'm Annie by the way and you are…?" She asked. "You'll find that out… later" he winked.

"You wanna go get some drinks? I hear Erica got them emported, or something like that." asked the blonde. "Sure" replied Annie.

Annie started walking towards the drinks and poured herself a cup of punch. The boy was doing the same as Annie bent down to pick up her keys. Annie took a sip of the punch, "Huh, this punch has a little "kick" to it." Said Annie. "Mine too!" Said the boy. They both trashed their cups and went to sit down on the red loveseat in the corner.

The rest if the night was a blur to Annie. All she remembered was a lot of people, and a door.

.

.

.

.

.

O- That's the end of this chapter! Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger! K- now we have released one half of it into the world!

O- By it, she means our new character! You won't find out his name until... A long time! K-Hehe now that this chapter is written we don't really know what's gonna happen next since we only planned this far

O- She's right! We have a lot of planning to do! I need to get my beauty sleep, so bye everyone! (Thanks again TOBN for reviewing!) M- Bye and see you in the next chapter! K- Hope you enjoyed BYE!


	6. The Pregnancy

A/N: K- Hey universe! O- I can finally write! I don't wanna "linger" or "dwell" or "rambel" on this authors note! I have a secret to reveal and I wanna do it now!

O- thanks our Freckles for reading our story! (Fun fact, I have a freckle on my lip!) Before I forget, thanks you angelicmuseofnature for following our story! ;D

O- I guess I'm finishing off this authors note because Maria and Kiara are arguing about who should start the authors note! K- I will ALWAYS be me!

O- Bye! My creative juices are leaking! K-(like cum!) BYE!

O-NESTY! THIS IS RATED T! M- Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Annie was lying on her couch, she wasn't feeling good AT ALL. She was constantly throwing up, and she felt like she was gonna burn up into ashes.

Annie heard knocking on her window and said "Come in" in a weak tone. The second Sarah got in she pounced on Annie and flashed her fangs.

"Sarah! Sarah! It's me Annie! Calm down!" cried Annie. Sarah retreated, and backed up slowly. "I sense werewolf!" she said still looking around.

"There are no werewolfs, I swear!" said Annie. Sarah sniffed the air and pointed her head at Annie. "I smell it on you! something's wrong Annie!" Sarah said worried.

"Relax Sarah nothing's-" before Annie could finish she suddenly threw up on the bed. Sarah turned her head "Annie that doesn't look like "nothing" to me. I'm gonna get the others" Sarah said with concern.

Time skip

"Annie! What's wrong?!" Ethan said the second he came in. "I don't know! I've been feeling sick all day!" replied Annie.

"Well me, Sarah, and Annie need to go do some girl stuff in the bathroom" Erica said while slightly jiggling the CVS bag in her hand. They helped her up to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Asked Annie. Erica reached in the CVS bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Sarah, Erica? You think I'm THAT irresponsible!?" Asked Annie. "No, but your showing signs of pregnancy!" Said Erica

"Fine, I'll take it" Annie said with a sigh. Annie pushed them out of the bathroom, and took out the test.

Time skip

The test finally beeped, an Annie went to go look at the screen. She saw two black lines on it, but she didn't read the key, so she didn't know what it meant. "Two lines, two lines, means..."

"I'M PREGNANT?!"

.

.

.

.

O- Sorry it's so short, Maria and Kiara bailed on me! Thanks for reading! Have a fictional day! M- Yeah, I am terribly sorry but I really had to go somewhere! Once again, so sorry my Freckles but have a fictional day!


	7. The Pregnancy Part Two

K-Hey universe! We are back! O- Bye "we" she means me and Kiara. And here Maria is now!

K- so before I let the others talk I have some news! I will sadly be placing my other mbav story on hold because I'm a not sure with it. but good new I am starting a new story!

O- Kiara is eager to start writing, so I guess we should start! Enjoy the chapter! K- YAS! BYE!

O- We wove you freckles! M-Yaaaaas boo yaaaaaas! Sorry! Just fangirling over us!

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Rory yelled angrily busting the door down and super speeding to Annie. "Tell me you're kidding. That what this is a big prank that's it. You can't be pregnant!" He said upset.

"She can't be pregnant!" Rory thought. "That dickhead who did this is gonna ruin my chances with Annie!" Rory thought angrily.

Annie couldn't see the funny, dorky, and bubbley Rory she usually saw. She saw an angry vampire, but she couldn't piece together what could make him angry enough to bust down her bathroom door while she was practically naked...

"Rory, can we talk about this later?!" Said Annie vigorousley jesturing to her pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh, I, uh..." Rory said as he started to blush. Annie forced a smile as she shooed him out. Benny mummured a few words amd the door was instantly fixed.

As soon as the door closed, Annie had a mini panic attack.

"This can't be happening!" Annie thought "There are so many things I haven't done yet! Go to college, start a business, get married!" "My parents are so gonna kill me!"

"Hurry up!" Yelled Erica, abf Annie quickly pulled on her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"In nine months, I'll be a mother" Annie thought with mixed feelings.

Or that's what she thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O-Sorry that was such a short chapter, U couldn't make it any longer because Kiara and Maria aren't here at the moment.

But that's okay! We still have next chapter, and the chapter after that, and if he chapter after that, a lot of chapters!

I guess that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading, and have a fictional day!


	8. What Have You Become?

K- Hey universe! I'm not dead yay! O- We took a little creative break! But we're back and better than ever! K- Ha "better" M- I'm not dead either so don't you worry! K- She came three minutes ago. Just thought you should know! M- I wasn't here but who cares?! I'm here now!

O- :D I don't wanna dwell on a authors note, so here you go! K- So a few things left 1. We gave Annie a last name Weasley (Harry Potter fans get why ;)) 2. I forgot 2 so on with the story!

.

.

.

Annie opened the door to tell her shame to her friends. "So um… guys" she said before taking a deep breath " I'm um… preg-" before she could finish Rory shouted "YOU'RE PREGNANT WE KNOW!" He snapped.

Sarah and Erica pretended to look shocked, while Annie let out a sad sigh.

"Shut the fuck up Rory, do you even know what she going through?" Exclaimed Erica. Annie rolled her eyes in her mind. She didn't like all this sappy crap.

"Wow, I always thought it would be Erica to get pregnant first" Benny whispered to Ethan. "Hey! I heard that!" Erica hissed.

Benny threw his hands up in defense as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Can you guys act your own age for once and discuss the real issue here?"

"Fine" he grumbled "Good so what are we gonna do about …this?!" Ethan asked a bit panicked. "Well, first we should find out who the father is…" Annie said

"Well what do you remember from that night?" Asked Sarah. "Well, I do remember someone..." Annie started.

"He was giving me a drink and tasted kind of weird. Well, the good kind of weird. Other than that, all I remember is that he was kind of cute"

That's all Rory could bear. He sped out the room slamming the door with a loud BANG.

"Should I go af-" Benny started, but Annie interrupted. "No it's okay I'll go..." Annie said already at the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After some time searching Annie finally found Rory, fangs out about to bite a scared girl.

"Rory what the hell?!" She asked angry and confused.

"First you act like a total dick, you storm out and know I find you trying to kill some girl! What the hell happened to you?!"

Rory pull away from the girl rolling his now yellow eyes and chucked darkly. "You don't get it do you?" He hissed

"What are you talking about?!"

"You. I like you and I can't handle you being pregnant" he whispered so sadly she couldn't hear, while letting out the girl.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Goodbye Annie"

And he said that he sped away leaving Annie and the girl alone.

.

.

.

.

.

K- *A month later* and wereeeee done!

O- sorry we've taken so long to upload! And BTW, who else enjoyed that little dramatic scene? That Kiara wrote herself! ;D

K- I had it planned to a while¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

O- Maria is having some WiFi issues, but she'll add herself in the later I'm the authors note!

O- guess that's it for this authors note! And who else is excited for back to school! ;D

K- I am I guess! (But I'm more excited to see my new school! Because I just moved...)

O- Aren't you a little excited for the cute boys your gonna meet? *smirks* K-Boys are part of a new school...

O- whatever! Thanks for reading, and have a fictional day! K- Check out our other stories! And don't for get to boop that favorite button! BYE!


	9. Goodbye

Hi!

If you haven't figured it out already, this story is over. We did have a lot of fun writing it, all the late nights arguing and having "meetings" at school. Going back and reading the authors notes (which mostly consisted of me being mean to Maria, us apologizing for not updating, and small huge typos) it made me really sad because even though our writing wasn't very good, we had fun doing it together. And to the 291 people that read our story, (or to the few who just read it multiple times) thank you! You're what motivated us to keep writing, even though we stopped. But this won't be the last of us! Well for Kiara, but probably will be the last for me. And thank you TOBN for reading, it meant so much to all of us.

In conclusion, I'm leaving my writing days in 2016, but I will never forget the experience and the feeling it gave me.

Goodbye.


End file.
